Sólo una vez
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Ladybug no puede creer que Chat Noir ahora sabia que ambos se habían besado, y ahora el héroe no dejaba de insistir o lanzar suspiros al aire por aquel tema, sin contar que una pequeña realización llegará a su mente tras todos los sucesos ¿Que hará ella?


Un sonoro suspiro claramente fingido llego de nuevo a sus oídos, dándole a entender que en aquellos momentos sentía una gran frustración y, según él, agonía.

Pero ella también estaba sufriendo en aquellos momentos, no solo él.

¡Habían sido expuestos en televisión nacional! Era claro que miles de rumores se comenzarían a regar por todos lados y muchos de ellos mal infundados por la conductora Nadja Chamack, simplemente aquellas fotografías estaban tomadas fueras de contexto.

Sí, incluso la fotografía del dichoso _beso_.

Y solo de recordarse a sí misma observando por primera vez aquella fotografía le hacía sentirse extraña e increíblemente molesta consigo misma.

Por descuidada, quizás, pero su mayor preocupación rondando en su cabeza había sido como en aquella imagen parecía disfrutar _realmente_ de aquello. Sí, lo hacia abajo su voluntad con tal de salvar a su compañero y así derrotar juntos al Akuma en cuestión, pero ahí en aquella fotografía parecía revelar mucho más que eso.

Y realmente aquello le asustó.

Agregando el simple hecho de cómo sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo junto con una cálida sensación que se expandía por ellas, dejándola así con una gran duda hacia sí misma ¿Realmente había disfrutado de _ese_ momento?

¡Ja! Sí Chat Noir creía que tenía problema era porque no tenía acceso a su confundida mente.

Aunque debía admitir que quizás la estaba pasando mal, y eso de alguna manera le hacía sentir confiable.

Eran un equipo y ella nunca se había parado a explicarle aquella situación para poder evitar algo como lo que había sucedido hacia no más de unas horas y sin embargo ella por sus propias razones egoístas no lo había hecho.

Tenía miedo de recordar esa interesante y extraña sensación que hasta ahora había enterrado muy dentro de ella.

Nuevamente un suspiro exagerado salió de los labios del héroe felino, logrando que ella rodara sus ojos.

O quizás simplemente lo había hecho porque conocía a su compañero y temía en la situación que él pudiera causar, como aquella.

― Te vas a quedar sin aliento, minino ― Se tuvo que morder la lengua cuando la última frase salió de su boca, pues una sonrisa coqueta apareció en el rostro de su compañero.

Sí, quizás Nadja había puesto fotografías de situaciones sacadas de contexto pero ¿Qué pasaba con su comportamiento? Ambos tenían una especie de relación extraña, con juegos de palabras burlescas pero cariñosas que intercambiaban e incluso pequeños coqueteos que ella respondía sin darse cuenta de aquello.

Lo notó en cuanto vio la repetición del programa, Alya era quien se lo había mostrado completamente emocionada al ver la interacción de ambos súper héroes. Marinette había quedado de piedra.

― Me gustaría más bien que quien me dejara sin aliento fueras tú, M'lady ― Atinó a decir con un puchero, mientras observaba el horizonte, fijando sus ojos color esmeralda sobre la ciudad.

Ladybug desvió la mirada, trayendo a su mente aquella fotografía de ambos besándose o más bien ella besándolo.

Sacudió sus manos frente a su rostro intentando quitar todos aquellos pensamientos confusos, ella realmente no podía pensar en cosas así, eran solo compañeros.

Unos muy cercanos, si tenía que admitir.

― Chat, ya hablamos de eso ― Respondió ella, llevando un pequeño mechón suelto de su cabello por detrás de sus orejas. Chat Noir observó aquello por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía.

Tenía un leve rubor en su rostro, además parecía estar un poco a la defensiva con un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Él estaba seguro que ella no había notado esto último.

― Sí, lo sé, solo que ― Hizo una pausa, suspirando de nuevo ― Me sorprendió mucho ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que cuando te besará nunca olvidaría el momento ― Soltó una risa un poco amarga, haciendo alusión a la posible ironía que seguramente saldría de él ― Pero resulta que pasó y que no tengo idea de ello, solo lo sé por una foto, es algo patético ― Admito, estirando sus manos hacia arriba para poder relajar su cuerpo, había sido un dia lleno de emociones.

Ladybug no pudo evitar reír levemente ante la desgracia del chico y no, no porque lo disfrutara, sino por la gran seguridad que él proclamaba que algún dia la besaría.

A su vez sintió pena, aquel había sido un comentario extremadamente dulce que, comenzó a expandir un leve calor por todo su pecho.

― Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero creí que no tendría importancia ― Al notar con la seriedad que el la observaba bajo levemente su mirada ― Pero aun así, simplemente no puedes esperar a que te bese solo por eso ― Finalizó, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho dándole una rotunda respuesta.

― Técnicamente yo te besaría, ya que tú ya me has besado ― Corrigió Chat Noir mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera coqueta ― Seria una manera justa de compensarme ― Comentó, intentando aligerar el ambiente con un cómico ademan de manos.

Ladybug bufó por lo bajo, intentando no reír.

― La respuesta es no, Chat ― Aquella había sido la segunda vez en la noche que le había respondido aquello, pero él no planeaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Notó rápidamente como ella evitaba mirarlo, bajando de vez en cuando su mirada o dirigiéndola hacia el firmamento estrellado donde su cabello podía confundirse fácilmente con este, dándole un aura completamente mágica a la chica.

― Seguiré insistiendo hasta que estés de acuerdo, Ladybug, soy alguien persistente ― Aclaró mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia ella, tomando con delicadeza su barbilla con sus manos para que ella girara su rostro hacia él y lo observara por fin ― Sabes que nunca haría nada que tu no quisieras ¿Verdad? ― Ella asintió levemente, perdiéndose un poco en las facciones de su compañero.

Era difícil no ignorarlo, era completamente imposible no notar la caballerosidad de él así como era una misión suicida no notar que él se preocupaba más por su bienestar que por el de él mismo.

Y la cercanía de ambos que ella hasta ahora había notado le aterraba un poco porque era algo que claramente nunca había experimentado, era algo nuevo.

No podía definir nada de él, así como era difícil definir la relación de ambos. Estaba claro que eran más que compañeros de equipo, pero tampoco eran amantes.

Era más que claro que tenían algo más que una amistad porque ambos eran cómplices y juguetones, confiando ciegamente el uno del otro, pero tampoco salían juntos.

Ambos tenían una unión que para ella era difícil de explicar, para ambos más bien.

― Solo una vez ― Respondió mientras evadía su mirada, sintiendo como nuevamente el calor se reunía en sus mejillas.

Tenía que recompensarle de alguna forma, además, él tenía razón. No pararía hasta lograr con su objetivo y almenas de esa manera dejarían el tema zancado. Ella realmente no deseaba revivir alguna memoria, solo lo hacía por él.

Chat Noir dio un pequeño grito de emoción ante las palabras de ella, quiso evitar que saliera de su boca pero no pudo, incluso un leve ronroneo se hizo presente logrando que Ladybug soltará una suave sonrisa.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ― Pregunto con sus ojos abiertos ― Realmente no quiero obligarte o algo así, M'lady, era una especie de broma y en cuanto me lo pidieras pararía, no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda y mucho menos que pienses que soy un tipo raro o algo así ― Ladybug lo interrumpió, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Le hizo mucha gracia la expresión que él había puesto sobre su rostro, sorprendido y conmocionado, era claro que muchas alarmas sonaban en su cerebro.

― Lo digo enserio, tienes razón, supongo que es un beso por otro ― Declaró, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando sonar relajada ― Pero solo será una vez ¿De acuerdo? ― Aclaró mientras un pequeño titubeo se atoraba en su garganta.

De repente a ambos les costaba trabajo respirar a pesar de encontrarse en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel y tener una fresca brisa azotando sobre ellos.

― M'lady, bueno, este sería mi primer beso ¡Bueno! Que yo recordaría y, nada me haría más feliz que sea contigo, pero realmente lo siento si te empuje a esto, no quiero que sea así ― Aclaró el, completamente ruborizado de su rostro.

Ladybug cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente ansiosa y como su pulso se aceleraba. Se preguntó él por qué de esto si ella había hecho antes.

Claro, para salvarlo, pero era prácticamente lo mismo.

La diferencia era que ahora él se encontraba consiente.

― También es mi primer beso ― Admito ella, rascando su mejilla levemente ― Bueno, prácticamente el primero fue cuando Cupido Negro ―.

Él sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar ¿Realmente aquello estaba pasando?

― ¿Entonces? ―.

― Solo una vez ― Repitió, obligándose a encararlo.

Chat Noir tragó saliva ¿Realmente esperaba que aquello ocurriera? No, ni en sus más locos sueños.

― Bien, pero si me pides más, será tú culpa ― Comentó mientras una risa nerviosa comenzó a salir de sus labios. Ella simplemente evitó reír ante aquel comentario pues dudaba mucho que eso pasara.

Lo hacía por él. Ahora además que sabía que ella había sido su primer beso y que no recordaba nada, las cosas le parecían un poco más justas.

Parecía justificarse a sí misma, de todas formas.

Chat Noir tomó sus hombros con delicadeza, atrayéndola hacia él.

La posición realmente no era la mejor pues ambos se encontraban sentados sobre una de las vigas del gran monumento parisino, pero él realmente no quería moverse mucho por temor a _despertar_ y que todo fuese un sueño.

Cuando la tuvo cerca de él a escasos centímetros ambos cruzaron sus miradas, completamente confundidos e inexpertos de aquello, con su ritmo cardiaco completamente acelerado y expectantes ante lo que fuese a ocurrir aunque de ante mano ya sabían lo que pasaría.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el puente de su nariz, la mitad de este se encontraba cubierto por aquel antifaz mágico pero la parte descubierta daba luz a algo que nunca antes había notado, unas diminutas pecas que se repartían por todo el lugar hasta llegar a sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Su vista bajo un poco más, encontrándose con sus labios entre abiertos. Tuvo que tragar saliva al verlos, se sentía ansioso pero aun así le era difícil continuar, los nervios se estaban apoderando de él y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aquello era tan surreal que tenía miedo de que desapareciera.

Ladybug al observar cómo se encontraba él levemente petrificado llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola levemente logrando que saliera de su transe y volviendo a observar sus ojos. Ella asintió levemente con su cabeza.

Y entonces pasó.

Sin pensarlo mucho unió sus labios con delicadeza a los de ella, siendo un suave rose de ambos mientras un escalofrió recorría su columna, logrando erizar de una manera extravagante su cola.

Ambos entreabrieron sus labios suavemente, amoldándose a la forma de su compañero, haciendo leves movimientos de manera torpe e inexperta que a ambos no les importaba.

Ladybug supo entonces la diferencia entre aquel beso que le había dado para salvarlo y el que experimentaban en esos instantes; Este ella lo había deseado.

Además de que sentía un leve cosquilleo en sus labios cuando Chat Noir succionaba levemente de este, aprisionándolo entre los suyos y logrando que soltará un suave suspiro.

Ambos se separaron luego de ambos segundos, quedando completamente rígidos, lado a lado, observándose en silencio.

― Wow ― Soltó él héroe mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amor platónico.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, era claro que si moría en aquel instante, moriría feliz.

― Sí, Wow ― Admitió ella, intentando tomar algo de aire.

Había sido una experiencia diferente pero increíblemente encantadora, para ambos.

― Supongo que ahora estamos a mano ― Una brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro, deslumbrándola.

¿Qué tenía él? ¿Por qué era tan fácil y tan difícil estar con él al mismo tiempo?

Y, de un impulso que ni ella misma sabia de donde había salido, lo tomó del cascabel atrayéndolo hacia él, plantándole un casto beso en los labios.

Sintiéndose avergonzada lo observo por el rabillo del ojo cuando se separaron, notando el rostro de sorpresa de su compañero.

― No lo estamos ― Aquello había salido de sus labios casi como un susurro, desarmándolo completamente ― Solo una vez más ―.

Chat Noir tragó saliva, agradeciéndole mentalmente a la conductora de "Cara a cara" por haberle revelado aquella fotografía, porque de algo estaba seguro, si no se llegaba a enterar de aquello, probablemente no estuviese a punto de besar a Ladybug por segunda vez.

¿O era la tercera? Bueno, el punto es que había pasado.

Y aunque fuese solo una vez más, ya se las arreglaría en un futuro.

Mientras tanto, Ladybug tendría que meditar todo aquello que eran ambos, y todo aquello que podía llegar a sentir.


End file.
